Mil Pássaros
by Rairaku
Summary: [Capítulo I: On] Quando Yondaime é ressuscitado por Orochimaru, o passado recente começa a assombrar Sasuke. Talvez, e somente talvez, ele esteja enlouquecendo... YAOI, romance, angst. Yondaime x Sasuke x Naruto. Yeah! Eu voltei! xD
1. Prólogo

**Retratação:** Naruto não me pertence e esta fic **não** tem intenção de ganhar uns trocados. Isso não é óbvio? Se eu tivesse criado Naruto, o Sasuke não seria esse idiota retardado que é. Béééé! Por que ele não admite que o ódio dele pelo Itachi é atração reprimida? (Raku corre e se esconde)

**FANFIC YAOI. Se não gosta, não leia. Depois não reclame.**

**N/A:** fic começa no aniversário de 16 anos do Sasuke. E me desculpe se ele estiver OOC. Sasuke do jeito que realmente é me irrita profundamente, apesar desta ser, em parte, a forma como o vejo. Mas como disse minha beta, a grande e sumida Hokuto-chan: dá vontade de abusar dele ¬¬' (justamente porque ele é irritante).

Palavras ou expressões em japonês e em itálico têm sua devida tradução no final do capítulo.

Sem mais notas, vamos à fic. Desfrute! Ou pelo menos tente... ¬¬'

* * *

**Mil Pássaros**

Por Rairaku

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Não é bonito? Mil pássaros adormecidos, mergulhados na treva maldita, no buraco de Shinigami._

_Entre gritos, suspiros sussurrados e gemidos magoados, vermes rastejam em busca de alimento. Sugam a carne vil e putrefeita de corpos mutilados, onde a hórrida agonia impera absoluta. Não há esperança._

_Ali _ele_ permanece._

_Altivo como antes, mesmo após três lustros passados. A eternidade o mantém. O irmão do sono o mantém._

_O acordo que jamais deveria ser quebrado, no entanto, parte-se em mil pedaços. Assim o tempo pára. E o equilíbrio é rompido._

_Sombras nefastas movem-se com o turbilhão que regira. Almas devassas agitam-se excitadas._

_Uma oferenda, um humano._

_O sopro da vida._

_E o corpo podre revive. Mil pássaros chiam em desespero._

_Pele fria branco-gelo, olhos azuis mongóis, mechas loiras pontiagudas..._

**oooo**

Móveis de madeira antiga e escura salientavam-se de forma incoerente no quarto escuro, iluminado apenas por uma dezena de velas tremulantes. Em uma poltrona aveludada estava sentado um homem cujas pernas cruzadas revelavam o ar feminino; e o sorriso alienado, a insanidade. Os longos cabelos de ébano caiam pela face branca, escondendo parte dos olhos amarelo-ofídios bem maquiados. Orochimaru parecia feliz. Genuinamente feliz.

Passos suaves fizeram ranger o soalho empoeirado, ao mesmo tempo em que o ar deslocado fez tremular as chamas com mais intensidade. Passos duplos e descompassados: duas pessoas moviam-se pelo quarto. Uma delas, a primeira a revelar-se na penumbra, era Uchiha Sasuke, vestido em um quimono preto de mangas estilo _furisode_. Apenas seu rosto ataviado por mechas compridas e mãos diáfanas mostravam-se com clareza, pois todo o resto fundia-se com o ambiente transformando-se em uma silhueta borrada. Mais parecia morto que vivo, a opulência vaidosa não escondia o anel escuro ao redor dos olhos enfastiados.

O farfalhar de passos ininterruptos continuou a soar por alguns instantes após Sasuke parar no centro do aposento. Um cheio forte e quente de velas entremeado com um aroma fraco, ainda que marcante, de flores envolvia o local, provocando sonolência. Com certeza um perfume irritante.

Assim parecia ser o pensamento de Sasuke, pois o olhar aborrecido que dirigiu a Orochimaru estava carregado de impaciência. No entanto, sua expressão rapidamente mudou ao ver o terceiro ocupante do quarto postar-se à esquerda da cadeira a sua frente.

Em frações de segundos, o rosto do rapaz mostrou mais emoções do que havia mostrado em meses de letargia e, como se se cansasse de tantas mudanças, paralisou demonstrando susto e um certo horror.

- Naruto?

oooo

Os olhos delineados em negro do Uchiha não pareciam agora tão desatentos e enfadados. Estavam demasiadamente arregalados, assemelhando-se a bolas de vidro paralisadas. Ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, sua mente confundia-se com o sem número de imagens emaranhadas que pareciam querer-lhe dizer algo.

_O quê?_

Não demorou muito e caiu em si. Sentiu os orbes, até então estáticos, agitarem-se nas órbitas e ganharem uma película mais aguada que o normal: o cabelo loiro despontado que caia em desalinho pela face jovem não era o de Naruto, nem os olhos azuis parados os quais não refletiam a vida que deviam ter; os lábios eram apenas uma linha magra sem sinal de sorriso.

Aquele ao lado de Orochimaru, tão calmo, não era Naruto.

- Ora, ora, Sasuke-kun, ele é um pouco velho para ser Naruto-kun, não é? – Orochimaru indagou rindo ironicamente ante o enleio do rapaz, e o que recebeu como resposta foi um olhar atormentado e raivoso que lhe parecia pedir para não dizer o óbvio, pois embora houvesse diferenças marcantes, a familiaridade era tamanha que não conseguiu conter um suspiro perplexo e, de certa forma, agoniado. Nesse instante, o sorriso de Orochimaru largueou consideravelmente. A semente da confusão estava plantada, e Sasuke não sabia se estava aliviado ou decepcionado por não estar diante de seu antigo companheiro.

Orochimaru riu ainda mais, e o garoto se xingou por sempre parecer tão vulnerável aos olhos do _mestre _que, para mortificá-lo ainda mais, esgueirou-se como uma cobra por trás de si, acariciando-lhe o rosto sem cor devido ao susto e à falta de sol.

– Diga: _Hajimemashite, Yondaime Hokage_. Vamos Sasuke-kun, diga.

E a mente de Sasuke gritou. Gritou porque Orochimaru o tocava, e gritou porque entendeu o significado daquelas palavras... _Yondaime Hokage_. Como poderia?... Os olhos do rapaz aguaram-se ainda mais ao fitar novamente o ex-sannin lendário, cujo sorriso sempre presente escancarou na face branca, transformando-se em uma ruidosa gargalhada animalesca.

Era evidente a perplexidade de Sasuke, as perguntas tão obviamente estampadas no rosto aflito, a impossibilidade de escondê-las... Dirigia o olhar repetidas vezes do loiro ao moreno, esperando que a risada do homem pálido não piorasse sua situação, pois ela fazia seu intestino se torcer de forma incômoda, fazendo-o desejar se sentar e ofegar em repulsa – vomitar, talvez.

_Não é possível... _

- Este homem _está_ morto... – murmurou.

- Não mais, Sasuke-kun. Eu o ressuscitei. – falou visivelmente deliciado com a expressão aversiva de Sasuke, que sentia a raiva pungente a qual se vinha acumulando em seu peito começar a latejar, querendo explodir e se dissipar no ar morno do quarto. _Nojento... Era absolutamente nojento... e doente. _

Mas ele tinha que se manter firme, ao menos de pé. Ora essa, Sasuke já estava tão acostumado com os excessos de Orochimaru, que fato nenhum, por mais execrável que fosse, devia afetá-lo, ao menos não daquela forma.

- Este é o seu presente de aniversário. – sussurrou próximo à orelha do adolescente, roçando os lábios no pescoço liso, ao mesmo tempo em que o massageava no ombro, sobre o selo maldito.

- Presente? – indagou Sasuke num fio de voz, os músculos rijos. Ele teria que conviver estreitamente com... _Aquilo?_

_Merda, fique de pé, fique de pé_, gritava a si mesmo ao sentir fraquejar-se.

- Sim... Ele está fraco, e não está necessariamente vivo. Mas logo ficará forte, por isso precisamos anular suas vontades, para ser nosso fantoche, ou melhor, seu fantoche... – continuou sussurrando perfidamente, mas alto o bastante para o Hokage ouvir. Este, porém, mantinha a expressão vazia e tranqüila, como se não estivesse nada afetado com a clara provocação de Orochimaru.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, e apesar de sua aparência nesse momento pouco mostrar, estava completamente atordoado, e, exatamente por isso, não viu um brilho rápido, quase imperceptível, passar pelos olhos inanimados do loiro, pois a idéia de ter a sua frente um homem morto, e vivo, ainda não entrava em sua cabeça. _Como é possível?..._

De repente se sentiu um completo idiota por não ter chegado a tal conclusão antes. Estava assim tão afetado? Era óbvio que Orochimaru, sendo capaz de transferir sua mente para outro corpo e fazer tantas experiências repulsivas com homens e animais, seria também capaz de trazer alguém de volta a vida e... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz suave de pássaro rouco do único loiro no aposento.

- Não sei por que me trouxe a este mundo, Orochimaru, mas não terá a mim sob seu controle.

- Oh, como é espirituoso, Yondaime. – começou Orochimaru em falsa doçura. – Eu o trouxe de volta, tenho domínio sobre sua vida. – sibilou perigosamente. O loiro, pela primeira vez desde que Sasuke o viu, sorriu... Em escárnio.

- Tente me dominar.

Arregalando os olhos, subitamente Orochimaru disparou para cima do morto-vivo, kunai em punho. Sem tempo para reação, o Hokage permaneceu imóvel e, dessa forma, o ex-sannin segurou a arma contra seu pescoço e esticou os membros como elástico, enrolando-os no corpo frio. Sorriu triunfante.

- Você ainda mal pode se mover, não diga besteira, ou morrerá de novo. – gargalhou.

- Mate-me. Eu não devia estar aqui.

O moreno jovem fixou ainda mais sua atenção no Hokage ao mesmo tempo em que tentava regular as batidas de seu coração cujo barulho fazia eco em seu ouvido interno. _Controle-se, Sasuke._

- Deixando as emoções consumi-lo? Isso não é digno de um shinobi, principalmente se este shinobi for o quarto Hokage de Konoha... Oh, se bem que Konoha não é assim grande coisa... – a cobra falou suavemente áspera e irônica enquanto colocava o selo que anulava a personalidade – e conseqüentemente as vontades – dentro da cabeça do ninja...

Nesse instante, o corpo se desfez em um bolo de fumaça. _Kage Bunshin_?

- Parece que eu o subestimei, Yondaime. Há tão pouco tempo ressuscitado e já pode usar uma técnica complexa como _Kage Bunshin_? – Orochimaru indagou afiado, olhando atentamente ao redor.

Sasuke observava em silêncio, até que, do nada, um sorriso perverso rasgou-lhe o lábio. Não seria desta vez que uma peça horripilante de morto-vivo o derrubaria, não na frente de Orochimaru, porque era isto que a cobra maldita queria. Ele tinha que se manter firme... Desdém sempre fora uma boa saída.

- Deixe-o, Orochimaru. Ele é meu, não é? Não quero um boneco sem vontades.

Das sombras, olhos azuis fitaram o rapaz longamente, como se o estudando.

- Certo, Sasuke-kun. Deixarei que faça o que quiser. – falou o homem-cobra em sua indolente voz de velha áspera, lançando-lhe um olhar furtivo e significativo. Sasuke entendeu o recado.

- Acompanhe-me. – disse o Uchiha ao Hokage que desviou os olhos cor de água para o ex-sannin lendário antes de sair das sombras e seguir Sasuke. Apesar de meio cambaleante, o loiro ainda preservava o ar garboso contraposto a um carisma juvenil que lhe parecia uma característica imarcescível.

Definitivamente era o quarto Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha.

_(continua...)_

**OooooooooooO**

**#notas:  
****Shinigami: **Deus da Morte.

**Furisode: **refere-se àquelas mangas longas e largas dos quimonos femininos geralmente usados por solteiras. Não, o Sasuke não está se vestindo de mulher... Não mesmo? Aiai... ¬¬'

**Hajimemashite:** dizemos isso quando somos apresentados a alguém. É algo como 'prazer em conhecê-lo'.

**Yondaime Hokage:** Quarto Hokage.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: **Técnica do Clone das Sombras. É a principal, ou a mais usual, técnica do Naruto, pra quem não sabe. É considerada uma técnica proibida, de nível jounin, por isso Orochimaru se refere a ela como sendo complexa, ainda que seja super básica. Só não entendo por que é proibida...

* * *

**#notas da autora:**

Revisão: janeiro de 2007

Meu Deus, vou acabar ficando eternamente nesse prólogo... Esta é a terceira revisão postada. Não mudou muita coisa, na verdade mudou praticamente nada, mas ainda assim, eu sou terrível... Nunca ficarei satisfeita.

Peço desculpas para quem está acompanhando e ao fato de eu ter tirado do ar o capítulo I, mas ele já está no ar novamente (revisado e nos eixos pelos próximos meses, até eu resolver fazer outra revisão e quem sabe deletar tudo... u.u)

Se vocês querem que eu continue (e continue num bom ritmo e não essas aparições fantasmagóricas), vocês precisam me incentivar e me deixar feliz e confiante o bastante pra continuar a escrever, porque eu desanimo muito fácil, e essa fic é extremamente difícil pra mim. Não falo de uma enxurrada de reviews, falo de comentário bem escrito apontando-me erros e acertos. Mas se isso não lhes for possível, apenas um incentivo de "continue, por favor" já me basta (ou um "Cai fora de uma vez porque você destrói o yaoi desse jeito" também serve, desde que seja verdade, claro – apesar do fato de que eu ficaria arrasada...)

Então, é isso, pessoas. Se possível, continuem me acompanhando.

Raku-chan  
Janeiro de 2007


	2. Capítulo I: O pássaro e o relâmpago

**Retratação: **Naruto não me pertence, e isto é um trabalho de fã, sem fins lucrativos, portanto, não queiram me processar. Ahã, que coisa mais séria TT.

**N/A:** revisei novamente o prólogo, além deste capítulo é claro, então, se vocês vieram diretamente pra cá, retornem lá (se possível, claro) e releiam tudo, até porque, com essa demora toda, vocês já devem ter esquecido muita coisa (a não ser que alguém aí tenha memória de elefante, heheh). De qualquer forma, mesmo este capítulo não é inédito, eu já o havia postado antes e estou repostando agora (eu o tinha tirado do ar).

* * *

**Mil Pássaros**

* * *

**Capítulo I – O pássaro e o relâmpago**

Passado o susto inicial, Sasuke apagou de seu rosto qualquer indício de emoção. Apenas o anel negro ao redor dos olhos, devidamente disfarçado por maquiagem preta e marcante, traía a pose sisuda e insensível que ele fazia questão de sustentar.

Mesmo assim, tinha ciência de que não podia esconder muito de Orochimaru, pois, por mais que tentasse, sabia que não apenas as olheiras o trairiam, mas, principalmente, a maldita insegurança, a qual não sabia bem de onde vinha, entrega-lo-ia descaradamente.

No entanto, não podia evitar, este era o seu jeito de enfrentar as coisas, mesmo que agindo dessa forma o fizesse, inevitavelmente, enlaçar-se mais e mais nas pérfidas intenções do ex-sannin lendário.

Ele não queria admitir, mas dessa vez o golpe o acertara em cheio. Apesar da expressão ter-se apagado, seus interiores reviravam-se agitadamente, mostrando-lhe que não podia distrair-se. Orochimaru claramente o provocava, a cobra dos infernos fazia questão de lembrá-lo de que ainda não o havia superado e que ainda estava longe de fazê-lo.

Sasuke ruminou que talvez fosse seu comportamento por vezes impertinente e sempre arrogante que fez Orochimaru querer avisá-lo. Pois ressuscitar Yondaime, pensou e lançou um olhar por cima do ombro ao Hokage que o seguia, com certeza fora um aviso. Uma técnica complexa que ele ainda não era capaz de executar.

Mas não era só isso, a cobra poderia ter usado outra técnica qualquer, ou aplicado algum corretivo sádico, como costumeiramente fazia quando Sasuke realmente abusava de sua posição. Dessa vez fora diferente, a intenção não era uma só. Havia muito mais por trás disso, muito mais, observou.

De repente ficou impaciente. Por que Yondaime? Justo o Quarto Hokage de Konoha, o mais forte e admirado de todos... E como ele se parecia com Naruto!... A semelhança era assombrosa, não podia evitar o pensamento de vínculo sanguíneo. Mas, mais importante que tudo, não podia evitar o bolo em seu estômago causado justamente por essa semelhança. Não era Naruto, ele muito bem sabia disso, no entanto incomodava, mais do que aceitava.

No seu íntimo, compreendia que era por causa da semelhança que Orochimaru escolhera Yondaime. Era cedo, no entanto, para admitir isso.

- Um Uchiha? – indagou de súbito o pálido-azulado Hokage. – Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde minha morte, mas você lembra muito Itachi-chan... Seria ele você, ou seria o bebê Sasuke?

Sasuke fungou aborrecido, finalmente prestando alguma atenção ao corredor longuíssimo que percorria. As poucas luzes da noite refratavam pelos pequenos vidros vermelhos, e as velas meio derretidas pouco iluminavam o caminho, dando-lhe uma sensação estranha e desconhecida, mas talvez não fosse a luz, talvez fosse a pergunta que tentou ignorar.

Sasuke parou de andar, a interrogação finalmente surtindo efeito. Itachi? Não... Inferno. O quão irônico isso podia se tornar?

- Uchiha Sasuke. – disse apenas e tomou fôlego, ordenando mentalmente que suas pernas se movessem, com sucesso.

O loiro sorriu, Sasuke pôde ver. Um sorriso tão característico... de Naruto. O rapaz desviou os olhos e fechou-os com veemência, apertando o passo. Os anos ali não seriam em vão. Não mesmo. Não seria uma mera semelhança com um antigo companheiro que o desviaria de seu caminho. Malditas lembranças que o assombravam!

Apenas breves pensamentos, breves recordações, nada que devesse afetá-lo, pois sempre estivera firme em suas convicções. Contudo, ele não podia subestimar o poder de uma simples lembrança, porque lembranças eram seu fardo, a condição de sua existência, eram parte de suas forças.

Mas não _estas_ lembranças.

Tomando uma respiração funda, tentou colocar os pensamentos que se haviam embaralhado em ordem, revendo suas metas, trancando seu enleio e, principalmente, apagando mais uma vez qualquer sinal de fraqueza que houvesse em seu rosto ou postura. Os quase três anos que estivera vivendo sob o olhar de Orochimaru haviam-no ensinado melhor que o tempo em Konoha sobre o quão importante era manter-se neutro, frio e inexpressivo como uma estátua de mármore, e utilizar-se de escárnio quando tudo isso falhasse. Não funcionava muito com Orochimaru, mas com todos os outros trabalhava muito bem. Ele sabia como era ter seus sentimentos e fraquezas expostos e usados contra si. E como sabia...

Carranqueou grossamente e lançou um olhar irritado por cima dos ombros ao Hokage. O homem mais velho piscou em clara confusão, e Sasuke riu em desdém incontido ante tão evidente mostra de emoções.

Estúpido. Tão estúpido quanto Naruto. Era difícil acreditar que fosse um Hokage.

oooo

Foi em uma atmosfera quase pastosa que avançaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo até chegarem no quarto o qual Sasuke decidiu que o loiro ficaria. Foi um tempo curto, mas, de alguma forma, esticou-se em uma aflição irritante para o garoto que sequer notou a falha em seu intento: esquecer Naruto.

Era incrível como, de repente, tudo em que pensava o arrastava até Konoha, até o loiro tumultuoso que tantas vezes o tirou do sério e que tantas vezes o fez sorrir.

Sasuke não conseguia compreender os próprios sentimentos, ele sequer sabia lidar com eles, por isso não era de estranhar que ele empurrasse tudo o que o incomodasse para algum lugar e o ignorasse até que se enchesse até a borda e explodisse. Não era hora de pensar nessas coisas, ele tinha um propósito, uma ambição forte demais para ser atropelada por algo tão sem importância como aquela emoção incompreensível.

- Este é o seu quarto. – disse ao abrir uma pesada porta de carvalho entalhado e postar-se na entrada com garbo de um mordomo rígido. Finalmente chegara, o trajeto nunca lhe pareceu tão longo.

- Eu não deveria ficar com você?

- Não. – deu as costas, o símbolo do clã em evidência, e prosseguiu pelo corredor, balançando suavemente a manga do quimono. O Hokage contraiu as sobrancelhas, mas deixou Sasuke ir. Olhando de soslaio, indagou à figura atrás de si.

- E quem é você?

- Yakushi Kabuto. – respondeu o rapaz aproximando-se, tinha um sorriso cínico estampado na face, e os olhos brilhavam por trás dos óculos redondos. – Hum, interessante, esse jutsu sempre me surpreende... – comentou ao examinar Yondaime atentamente.

- Vejo que é um _iryou_ ninja.

- Perfeitamente. – concordou e fez menção de continuar a andar, mas permaneceu imóvel. – A propósito, Hokage-sama, você foi ressuscitado para fazer companhia a Sasuke-kun. Por que não está com ele?

- Ele queria ficar sozinho.

- Ah, sim. – sorriu novamente, estreitando os olhos. – Então nos vemos por aí... – despediu-se e finalmente continuou a seguir pela direção que Sasuke havia tomado. O Hokage ficou observando Kabuto até este virar o corredor e, mordendo o lábio inferior, entrou no quarto, fechando a porta pesada atrás de si.

- O que temos pela frente?... – e suspirou.

oooo

Por algum motivo, naquela noite, os corredores do castelo de Orochimaru pareciam mais longos, caliginosos e úmidos. Era algo estranho de se reparar, pois nunca prestara muita atenção nas paredes cinza ou nos candelabros de metal espalhados ao longo do caminho.

Aos olhos de Sasuke, tudo parecia distorcido, as cores estavam saturadas e uma nuvem embaçadora flutuava como neblina ao seu redor, desfocando as imagens como se ele tivesse adquirido miopia. Era quase como estar sob efeito de um _genjutsu_. Sentia o peito pesado e a mente confusa e não sabia por quê.

Não podia ser por causa dos acontecimentos da noite. Era um exagero estar sentindo-se dessa forma por algo tão banal como ter diante de si um Hokage morto há quinze anos, quando ainda era um bebê.

Talvez fossem as novas drogas que Kabuto estava testando em si havia alguns dias... Sim, era isso. Só podia ser. Maldito Kabuto e malditos efeitos colaterais.

Vendo que se aproximava dos aposentos de Orochimaru, tratou de afastar todos os pensamentos, tentando deixar a mente limpa, livre de qualquer coisa que Orochimaru pudesse usar para atacá-lo com _genjutsu_, pois não era raro a cobra recebê-lo dessa forma. Mesmo que pudesse se livrar da ilusão rapidamente, uma única fração de segundo poderia deixá-lo sem dormir por noites seguidas devido a pesadelos que sempre o deixavam atordoado. Sasuke não precisava de genjutsus para ter maus sonhos, suas noites já eram ruins por conta.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente, sem bater. Fazia parte de sua insolência, não havia motivos para ter modos.

- Ora, ora, Sasuke-kun... Por que está tão desalinhado? Sabe que gosto de vê-lo arrumado, principalmente o cabelo. – Orochimaru falou suavemente, ainda que sua voz arranhasse os ouvidos de quem a ouvisse.

De pé, o garoto ficou a fitar a parede, com uma expressão entre entediada e indelével que poderia ser facilmente confundida com frieza ou indiferença, contudo, uma observação atenta revelaria uma ligeira hesitação... Ele não estava mesmo bem esta noite.

- Por que está tão transtornado? Não gostou do meu presente? – perguntou, enquanto alisava o cabelo embaraçado de Sasuke. – Vamos, sente-se. – e forçou-o levemente sobre a poltrona pequena, de frente para um espelho de dimensões exageradas e borda de prata talhada.

Sasuke permaneceu mudo, agora fitando sua própria imagem.

Assim ele teria permanecido, no entanto, aos poucos sua imagem se turbou, embaçou, até que perdeu a noção do tempo e esqueceu-se de tudo. Suas preocupações esvaíram-se da mesma forma que sua figura no espelho se desfez por completo; e aconteceu tudo tão naturalmente e rápido que mal sentiu e, dessa forma, não teve como reagir, perdendo-se em sua própria consciência, fechando-se para a figura que o encara de volta a olhos vidrados e sonolentos. Sasuke não via mais nada, ainda que permanecesse de olhos bem abertos.

Com um sorriso acintoso, Orochimaru penteou os fios longos e lisos de Sasuke, visivelmente satisfeito.

- A cada dia mais bonito... – sussurrou rente à orelha do moreno, enquanto colocava algumas mechas de lado, abrindo acesso para o pescoço delicado.

Devagar, os olhos de Sasuke se cerraram, mas logo se abriram arregalados. Acordara de sua incoerência ligeiramente sobressaltado ao sentir lábios molhados em sua garganta.

Sua respiração rapidamente se alterou. Irritado – e assustado – com o deslize, começou a praguejar mentalmente, brigando consigo mesmo por distrair-se na presença da serpente. O que diabos havia acontecido?

- Acalme-se, já devia estar acostumado. – falou o mais velho segurando o queixo de Sasuke e puxando-o em sua direção.

Sasuke puxou o ar mais intensamente, de repente parecia apavorado. Mas já estava tão acostumado... Por que seu peito não parava de bater desordenadamente e sua respiração estava tão ruidosa? Orochimaru não podia continuar achando que estava assustado, ou as conseqüências não seriam agradáveis... Tomando uma decisão rápida, tratou de controlar-se, e lançando um olhar rápido para os lábios brancos do _mestre_, colocou uma mão na nuca do mesmo e a outra no ombro, atraindo-o para si e, com o olhar mais sensual que era capaz de fazer naquele momento, encarou os olhos amarelos antes de colar sua boca a outra.

Fendendo os lábios, de imediato o rapaz sentiu a língua comprida de ofídio invadi-lo e tomar todo o seu ar, sufocando-o miseravelmente. Em reflexo, apertou Orochimaru com força em seus braços para, em seguida, afastá-lo de si, quebrando o beijo da forma mais contida possível. Um fio fluido de saliva escorreu pelo canto de sua boca entreaberta que despejava uma respiração rota.

- Quando este corpo for inteiramente meu, vou usá-lo exatamente como ele é, sem máscara, sem transformação... – Orochimaru disse alienadamente, alargando o sorriso.

Com um certo asco, Sasuke deixou-se beijar de novo e de novo e, despindo-se, entregou-se à cobra maldita.

A noite estava apenas começando.

oooo

_Olhos de cobra, sorriso alienado... Ah, o sorriso alienado... _

_A visão rodopiava, as imagens embaralhavam, tudo se turbava..._

_Por quê? Por que não tinha controle de seu corpo? O que acontecia com sua mente?_

_Não importava... Realmente não importava... Era apenas um mau sonho, um pesadelo._

_Apenas um sonho ruim._

_Os olhos azuis, radiantes como o Sol... Uma luz ofuscante. Ofuscante. Ofuscante..._

_E tudo ficou branco. _

_Estava cego? Seus olhos escarlates não funcionavam? Não sentia chakra fluir... Por quê?..._

_Por quê?... Apavorou-se. POR QUÊ?_

E finalmente acordou. A respiração rasgada, difícil. Estava realmente sufocando.

_Sorriso de serpente oblíqua e ardilosa..._

Sua visão retornou, e seus olhos enfim ficaram vermelhos, entrando em foco.

_Apenas um sonho ruim?_

- Orochimaru, desgraçado... O que fez?

- Teve um bom sonho? Não é sempre que tem a oportunidade de ver Naruto-kun... – riu-se.

Os olhos escarlates estreitaram-se perigosamente.

- Você repetiu tantas vezes o nome dele, Sasuke-kun. É realmente excitante tê-lo em meus braços gritando o nome dele. – sorriu, lambendo os próprios lábios. – Na-ru-to...

Sasuke grunhiu, estava realmente irritado, e avançou em Orochimaru. _"Merda, meu corpo está lento..."_

- Não tente fazer o que não pode... Kabuto o alertou sobre efeitos colaterais. – Orochimaru facilmente segurou os braços de Sasuke, girando-o consigo e invertendo as posições.

"_Maldito Kabuto!" _O garoto se debateu, sentia a força voltando para o corpo, o chakra fluindo aos poucos, mas novamente. Fitava o outro furiosamente.

- Com esses olhos, este _genjutsu_ pode se tornar muito eficiente... – sorriu, e Sasuke silenciou imediatamente. – Bom garoto.

oooo

A lua branca, enquanto minguando desfocada no céu nebuloso, refletia uma tênue luz cujos raios não atravessavam o teto parcamente foliado da copa arbórea, no pátio abandonado. Serpentes se contorciam por entre os galhos tergiverseis e pouco viços. Videiras e outras trepadeiras arrastavam-se pelo chão e se misturavam com as pedras escorregadias pelo lodo, escondendo pequenos seres incógnitos. Abaixo do vale corria o rio Viride, negro e limoso e repleto de ervas daninhas. A construção ao centro, velha e carcomida pelo tempo, obscurecia-se com a vegetação e a podridão do charco ao redor que acerbavam o sentimento de solidão e estranheza. As altas torres erguiam-se de forma funesta aos céus, impondo sua presença na madrugada escura. O assovio do vento, o farfalhar das plantas e a certeza de vida naquele lugar tenebroso quebravam o silêncio de cemitério, deixando no ambiente a repulsiva sensação de estar sendo observado.

No meio do pátio, entre raízes velhas e poeira úmida, Uchiha Sasuke fitava o céu escuro e denso ansiando como uma criança à chuva que em breve despejaria sobre sua cabeça. O garoto esperava por uma tempestade elétrica e ruidosaque lavasse por uma vez mais sua confusão e levasse os demônios que o assombravam para longe, bem longe.

Ao fechar os olhos pensou em como odiava aquele lugar. Sempre escuro e fétido, em nada lembrava a bela e luminosa Konoha, lugar que tanto sentia falta, por mais que tentasse negar. E ele sabia por que negava. Negava para não sofrer, negava para não se arrepender e para manter sua cabeça no lugar.

Por várias vezes sentira vontade de explodir junto à enxurrada de sentimentos que o transbordava. Por várias vezes gritara enlouquecido na chuva fria enquanto afundava na lama pegajosa e humosa. Tantas vezes... Tantas vezes havia esperado pela chuva, a mesma chuva que abafava seus gritos e o consolava com suas lágrimas.

Sentia falta da vila, sentia falta de seus amigos e professores, sentia falta de Naruto. Em todos esses anos nunca se sentira tão desolado, pois nunca havia admitido tais sentimentos. Orochimaru era um sádico maldito que alimentava sua tristeza e o afogava na dor pelo simples deleite de vê-lo sofrer. E só agora Sasuke via que de nada adiantava fingir que estava tudo bem, de nada adiantava fingir que era uma estátua inorgânica, de nada adiantava seus esforços. A cobra peçonhenta sabia como e onde atingi-lo, estava claro que ela conhecia seus medos e fraquezas. Estava claro... Muito claro.

O Hokage... Era tão óbvia a semelhança. Sasuke sabia que Orochimaru queria atingi-lo, mas por quê? Ele não sabia onde o ex-sannin queria chegar. Já estava se cansando de fazer-se esta pergunta. _Por quê? _

Um presente de aniversário. Seu último aniversário em total domínio de seu corpo.

Era apenas isso mesmo?

Sasuke não podia acreditar que não havia intenções pérfidas na atitude de Orochimaru. Mas também não podia aceitar. Não podia aceitar que era por Naruto.

Apenas não podia aceitar que um garoto idiota daqueles o influenciasse tanto.

Ainda olhando para o céu, verificou que não havia vestígios de estrelas, havia apenas o azul-negro e cinza da imensidão... Subitamente, como se o pensamento brotasse do nada, perguntou-se como seria o outro mundo, de onde Yondaime viera. Será que ele se lembrava?...

Sorrindo cinicamente baixou a cabeça, para erguê-la novamente num riso desvairado. Chamando o loiro de estúpido, nem percebera que o mais estúpido ali era ele mesmo.

Estúpido, sim.

E o Hokage estava irritando.

Ficou sério novamente, sério demais.

Sasuke não pensara que seria tão difícil ignorá-lo. Tudo bem, não tivera tempo para pensar muito sobre o assunto. Há apenas algumas horas o homem estava vivo e trocara somente brevíssimas palavras com ele, mas sua simples existência o incomodava. A nova situação havia-o pego mesmo de surpresa, isso era certo. Ponto para Orochimaru.

Há tempos que Sasuke havia percebido a influência de Naruto sobre sua vida, ele não era tão tolo como Itachi dizia a ponto de não perceber algo tão óbvio, apesar de ter demorado.

Ah sim, ele havia percebido e reconhecido a estranha influência, mas ainda assim se revoltava, não podia aceitar. Há muito tempo havia decidido que Naruto seria o melhor amigo que assassinaria para conseguir o _Magenkyou Sharingan_, e Naruto seria o melhor e único amigo apenas para isso, pois Sasuke não precisava de mais ninguém.

Mas não era tão fácil separar sentimentos e classificá-los como classificava _jutsus_ durante as aulas na academia. Sentimento era algo volátil, mexia-se a sua maneira e passava por frestas, por menores que fossem. E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Naruto tornou-se importante demais. Percebeu então que não valia a pena assassiná-lo apenas porque Itachi o havia dito. Ele não conseguia. Ele não conseguiu.

Olhou novamente para o céu.

- Tudo por causa de uma semelhança estúpida... – suspirou.

Deitou-se então no chão sujo e tentou empurrar para longe o incômodo e o tumulto que se formava e adensava-se em sua mente. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no ruído do vento que espancava seu corpo com força e fazia folhas soltas atropelarem-no. _Esqueça_, disse a si mesmo. Ignorou a ardência suave provocada pela picada dos grãos de areia e das mechas revoltas que chicoteavam e se concentrou, também, nos trovões longínquos que se aproximavam ferrenhos. _Esqueça_...

Finalmente as agulhas d'água começaram a cair sobre a terra, engrossando rápido, tornando-se uma violenta tempestade.

_Esqueça. _Com uma respiração funda, Sasuke levantou-se e, de cabeça baixa, esperou a chuva lavar um pouco da sujeira de seu corpo enquanto numerosos relâmpagos cortavam os céus e enraizavam-se na terra.

Executando selos específicos e concentrando mais chakra na mão direita que no resto do corpo, mil pássaros nasceram chiando ensandecidos e luminosos como raios ao mesmo tempo em que orbes negros injetavam-se em vermelho vivo.

No instante seguinte, correu na chuva fria e escalou a mais alta das árvores: estava pronto para enfrentar a natureza e repetir o feito de Kakashi.

(_continua_...)

**O pássaro e o relâmpago... _Fim_**

**OooooooooooO**

**#notas:  
****Iryou ninja: **ninja médico.

**Magenkyou Sharingan:** o mais avançado estágio conhecido do Sharingan. Fiquei com uma repentina preguiça de verificar se a grafia está correta, então, se tiver erro, perdoe esta pobre preguiçosa de memória podre.

* * *

**Revisão: Janeiro de 2007 (A primeira vez que este cap. foi postado data de Julho de 2006, não que isso importe, enfim)**

**N/A:** (nota enOOrme, prepare-se ) Bem, a princípio havia ficado meio desanimada com o fato de yaoi não ser muito popular aqui na seção de Naruto em português, mas no fim acabei me conformando. Yaoi sempre chega devagarinho e no fim... Domina! Heheh. Vide seção de Saint Seiya e Gundam Wing . Não é só por isso, no entanto, que demorei tanto tempo com algo que já estava parcialmente escrito, como escrevi lá encima, cheguei até a postar este capítulo e tirá-lo do ar... Eu é que sou relapsa mesmo, preguiçosa e relapsa (e desanimada). Peço desculpas a quem está acompanhando (parece que vou pedir desculpas até o final da fic, se ela tiver um... TT). Tentarei não sumir... Obrigada, sinceramente, a quem revisou.

Outra coisa, eu não estava, e continuo sem estar, satisfeita com a fic... ¬¬' Às vezes, Sasuke me parece emotivo demais, tudo bem que a narração é onisciente na maior parte (isso deixa a ferida exposta, creio eu), e o Sasuke é de fato emotivo (fala sério, ele é o maior emo que já vi na vida, tá ok, eu já me olhei no espelho... TT). Apesar das pessoas/ficwriters gostarem de pintá-lo como um cara cool de tão sexy e frio, na minha humilde opinião, se ela conta, ele é mó bundão!

Mas enfim, precisava postar, ou não postava mais... (eu sempre vou acabar editando uma parte ou outra, ou quem sabe a fic inteira... mas por ora estou sossegada )

E por favor, não me deixem na mão que não vos deixarei sem atualização! Ó, que chique, que tal se usar isso pra pedir review? É apelativo o bastante? Heheh

Brincadeiras à parte, vocês sabem o qto receber comentários é importante pra mim, não?

Até o próximo capítulo.

Raku-chan  
Janeiro de 2006.

-

Tenham um ano feliz 8D


End file.
